Broken Doll
by Avathar Isil
Summary: What if in a moment; in a Second. You were broken, shattered. And the one who did it left you to glue yourself back together I suck at summaries. BUT please read and comment. SasuXHina Rating may change later BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all that dont know me and for the 4 or 3 that do hello again. Yes sadly I am not known very well but with this piece of crap I hope I will be. Also please flame! Haha if you dont I wont learn so without further adieu **

** FLAME ON!**

**(_ME!)_**

*** FlashBacks* **

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

**Demon**

* * *

_Why am I so weak? Why does even find it FUN to look down on me? Am I that useless? So useless that everyone has to compare me with someone else? That I cant be my own person?WHY? _Even in the darkness of the night the tears on alabaster skin seemed to glow with an unholy light. The hair so black it looked purple in some lights gleamed in the moonlight. Such an angel, such a sad angel. Standing on a cliff in the middle of nowhere hinata hyuga sunk into her misery.

***FlashBack ***

_This is it. If I don't do this now, I'll never forgive myself._ Hinata slowly closes her pale lavender eyes holding her breath and counting down numbers in her head. Her face as red as a tomato she crept out from the shadows towards a brightly haired man. Naruto was training and so focused on that never even noticed hinata. However on the side lines of naruto there was Kakashi, Sakura and saskue, all where huddling under a tree trying to cool down. They in their moment of bliss, did notice hinata.

"N-n-naruto-kun..." _I can do this._

"N-naruto-kun." _Why does he not notice me?_

"NARUTO!" Startled and shocked hinata slowly turned around to find Sakura stalking towards naruto who still had his back turned towards hinata. Grabbing the back of his head and in a crushing grip pulled back with all the strength sakura learned, throw naruto at hinata's feet.

"When someone is trying to talk to you, you RESPECT! them and TURN! toward them and give ALL! your ATTENTION! to THEM!. GOT IT!" Shrieking like a banshee Sakura continued to repeatedly stomp on naruto's back with every exclamation.

"N-no Sakura **_(Sorry I got tired of writing san, kun, and whatever else. )_**_ its fine I-I s-swear!" What am I going to do NOW!_

"Hinata! What are you doing here? I didn't even see you hehe your so quiet. You should be more like Sakura, but you know less...ear splitting..." Naruto had a huge smile on his face. Unknown to him the damage that was inflicted.

"WHAT WAS THAT! DUMBASS!" **_(Yes I swear sometimes again Sorry ) _**

"Hehe anyway, what you want hinata i'm kinda busy right now"

"O-oh right, well y-you see n-naruto, i-i-i've been m-meaning to tell y-you this f-for a w-while b-b-b-b-bu-t-t ILIKEYOU!" Hinata was now on the verge of fainting but she would wait, Wait and see what naruto had to say because she did this she was strong now. And no matter what he said she would continue to be strong.

"...I'm sorry hinata, I really am. But I thought you knew I liked sakura. Your really not my type either. You shy, quiet and a little weird. Again i'm really sorry hinata." While explaining why he was sorry. Crystal tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Threatening to fall over board. In that moment in that little tiny minute. Everything hinata hoped and wished for...It all shattered. All of it filled her up and left in the shape of tears. She had nothing.

"...But you know hinata, maybe if you where more like sakura I would like you. So I don't know haha this is awkward, but..yaa-" Slowly fading with his sentence naruto looked into the face of the saddened angel. It was like looking in a mirror. Bringing up the past with him. How everything he did always lead to disappointment. That was the exact face he made when he tried proving himself over and over and over till he collapsed and every time he showed it off people would just beat him down again. Why then why was she making this face. It wasn't like she had a monster inside her. It wasn't like she was all alone in her childhood, had no parents or friends. So why?

Inside hinata's mind it was completely different it was like a flood broke. Everything she thought of and nothing at all. It was hard to stop the silent tears from falling to the ground but it was needed. All of this showed her something. She was weak. _Ha I even prepared for this. Worried hours on end and when it actually happened it was nothing what I was expecting._ What was she to do. There was nothing she could say or she would faint and bawl in front of everyone. With the shattering of her first heart another took its place. For better or worse. It was her protection.

Wiping away all the tears that puffed her eyes and straightening her back she looked deep into naurto eyes hoping to see something that would never be there. It wasn't. And with that last hope the last string to the person everyone know hinata to be, Disappeared.

"Oh I see, it wasn't worth it. I wasn't worth it. It was all useless to even think it would happen, wasn't it? Was Everything I did for you with pein, was it all just something to laugh at and brush aside. I understand." With eyes has hard as steel and tears unstoppable, she looked like a broken doll still trying to piece herself back together all alone. And yet she was strong and would not falter in front of him. She would prove she _was_ worth it. That everything she did, she would not just brush it off. Turning away from a wide eye naruto hinata stared deep within sakura's eyes. Although there was much hate in her heart toward this pink haired beauty, she couldn't bring herself to express her heart.

"I want you to understand what you have. Understand what I wanted and understand just how LUKCY you are. Because if you just ignore it, I WILL take my chance whenever I have it. I mean not to be rude sakura but please realize this, If not for me then for him." directing her eyes to naruto quickly, hinata turned towards kakashi and saskue who were now standing underneath the tree and looking on with bored eyes, bowed and ran leaving behind in her wake glittering tears hovering slightly in the air before the wind carried them over to land on naurto's cheek acting as tears of his own.

***End FlashBack***

* * *

**I wanted to end it there for a reason I want ya all to comment so its kinda like a cliff hanger in the next chapter I'll go back to the present and although there is no HinaXSasu THERE WILL BE please do not fear. So yaaa please comment and expect the next chapter this week IF! I have people commenting on this. And SOME if just like 3-5 are good. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I'm sorry I lied to you all ! I said I would update soon but school and stress caught up to me so I had NO time to do ANTHING! I would love to do a shout out to nora-hime-chan because she is the ONLY person who commented on my story so THANK YOU! **

**(_Me!)_**

**_*_Flashbacks***

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

**Demon**

_**Last Time on Broken Doll!**_

_"I want you to understand what you have. Understand what I wanted and understand just how LUKCY you are. Because if you just ignore it, I WILL take my chance whenever I have it. I mean not to be rude sakura but please realize this, If not for me then for him." directing her eyes to naruto quickly, hinata turned towards kakashi and saskue who were now standing underneath the tree and looking on with bored eyes, bowed and ran leaving behind in her wake glittering tears hovering slightly in the air before the wind carried them over to land on naurto's cheek acting as tears of his own. _

**xxx**

So this is where her feet lead her. After running away from the thing she wanted to most, Hinata didn't stop to say hello to anyone, she didn't say sorry to anyone she bumped into. She just didn't care. Why would she all her sanity left her for a moment. She wasn't the hinata we all knew her to be. Not caring where she went as long as it was away and the farthest place from _him._ Here she was, in a beautiful serene ledge sitting and dangling her feet off the cliff.

Closing her eyes, enjoying the cool sea breeze and the bright moon light shinning along side her. Along the edge of the cliff white, pure moon flowers litter the side. Swaying lightly in the breeze, the petals glowed in the moonlight setting an almost eerie look to the goddess staring down into the dark blue sea.

_I wonder what I could have done differently. I wonder if I should at least try to fight for the one I love._

_Do I love him? Or was it something else? Some say it was admiration, but was it? I don't know? _Lifting her hands and baring them into her face, crystal tears leaked from the confines of her long ivory fingers. "Its so confusing. WHY!" throwing herself back and laying on the ground, dark sad thoughts began to flicker through her mind over and over. _This is what i've lowered myself to? I'm so pathetic, so weak. Can I ever be strong? Mentally OR strong? Does it really matter what everyone thinks? No. It matters what I think. I disappoint myself. Wouldn't it just be better..._

_If I wasn't here.._

_If I wasn't burdening anyone_

_Anymore._

Sitting up in a straight position and standing up, the wind picks up slightly, Blowing her hair around her head and making her seem so beautifully sad. Leaning slightly forward, hinata watched as a lone tear fell into the tear fell with no sound. _Until I find that tear, I will never be yours Naurto. Will I? _Leaning further towards the cliff she wondered what would happen. _If I jumped, would I die instantly, would it __take a while to drown? _

Leaning even further, she held her breath. Almost waiting for someone, anyone to stop her. Hinata froze. _Why would they stop me, No one cares, they would be happy, wouldn't they? If I was stopped would I be glad? _Closing her eyes still letting the unstoppable tears continue to flow. Was she such a coward she couldn't even jump, not even lean just a _little_ further. NO she would be strong with this. For once she would prove that she was no coward. But she was she knew it, she was running away from her troubles again, just as she did when she was little. She could never handle anything above her head. 

_Father hates me, Neji only see's me as Main branch, Hanabi see's me as an obstacle for the heir title, Kiba will not care, he will be glad to have a burden stop slowing him down on missions. Shino will be Shino though deep down he will be glad too. Glad not to have a weakling crying at everything and have him comfort her every time. Kurenai is with child she will have greater things to care for then a simple death of a pupil. Naurto...what would he do, He would probably mourn for a while, and yet he would go right back to sakura and get over it quickly, maybe instantly when he is with her. __**(I can't really think of anyone else I'm sorry T.T also please forgive me for my horrible writing) **_

With all these thought about no one caring and what would happen after her death, hinata leaned in further. Just the littlest bit further, But enough.Tumbling forward head over heels, hinata opened her eyes in the moment to find herself staring at the spot where she was just standing. Reaching a hand out almost hoping for someone to grab her hand. Its no surprise someone wouldn't come. Was it so hard to care for someone?

Closing her pale lavender eyes for the last time, tears slip through the cracks of her lids floating above her before hitting the icy chill of the water. Falling and falling everything seemed for distant. That hand still reaching for anything was in front of hinata's face catching the tears that swam to the surface. _This is it. I hope...Everyone can be...Happy now. Even me? Yes, I believe so._ Fading out and losing conscience the last thing hinata could remember was someone taking her stretched out hand and a blinding light. _Is this heaven?_

"You Fucking IDOIT! What the hell were you thinking!"

**The END ! Not really I may do more but this is as far as I got hope you like I wont make promises now because I know I wont be able to keep them do to finals coming up and my birthday YAY! So COMMENT! And LIKE! **


End file.
